Supersonic vehicles that utilize engines with afterburners to augment thrust generally require a mechanism to change flow area in a throat section of a nozzle of the engine. Current throat area control systems in 2D convergent-divergent nozzles typically rely on translation of a mechanism or rotation of a mechanism around an axis perpendicular to a flow through the flow area. As a result, edges or hinge lines perpendicular to the exhaust airflow and planform of the vehicle are introduced. Edges or hinge lines are undesirable features for survivability in advanced aircraft designs. Furthermore, orienting the edges of the current mechanisms to be angular to the airflow results in gaps requiring very complicated sealing techniques, making them infeasible for use.